Mains froides, Coeur Chaud
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Il y a quelque chose devant la porte d'Amuro, l'ennui, c'est qu'il ignore ce que c'est... (AmuAzu)


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose aujourd'hui, et j'ai commencé une histoire et OUI, enfin j'écris quelque chose qui n'est pas un OS ou une Enquête ! De la romance qui plus est !**

 **Elle sort un peut de nulle part mais j'aimais bien l'idée.** **N'hésitez pas à me dire aussi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _"Mains Froides, Cœur Chaud"_**

 _Chapitre 1_

* * *

Cette première nuit de décembre était noire d'encre. Les lumières sans couleurs des lampadaires et le sol gris, sans neige étaient les seuls choses visibles de la rue. Pas d'illuminations aux fenêtres des petites maisons. On aurait presque dit que les rues silencieuses de Beika s'étaient figées dans un sombre tableau.

Coupant le moteur de sa RX-7 blanche, l'homme s'arrêta devant son appartement. Poussant un soupir de fatigue, le conducteur descendit du véhicule, les membres et le regard froid.

Aujourd'hui avait vraiment été une journée éprouvante pour Rei Furuya. Non pas à cause de son travail de serveur, c'était Gin qui l'avait retenu aujourd'hui. Ce dernier avait exigé d'avoir un rapport détaillé de toutes ses activités ces derniers mois, avant de lui poser de nombreuses questions. Gin refusait que Bourbon puisse laisser le moindre détail flou, il lui avait donc pris toutes les heures du jour dans ce vain interrogatoire. Ce matin, donc, il avait dû se prétendre absent pour "raison familiales" auprès du patron du Café Poirot…

Demain, pourtant, il retournera à son travail comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il utilisera sans doute l'excuse de la visite à sa famille, pourtant inexistante, pour éviter les soupçons. Il retrouvera le visage d'Azusa, de son employeur, de Kogoro et de tous les autres clients familiers, il continuera de faire semblant de les connaitre derrière un sourire de façade... Quelle plaie… il détestait être Amuro Tooru.

Il ne détestait pas son travail, ni même les personnes qu'il côtoyait là-bas, mais il était en mission. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier : Amuro Tooru n'était qu'un personnage, une façade, qui s'évanouira dans la nature le moment venu. Il ne devait pas s'attacher aux gens qu'il côtoyait, ne serait-ce juste pour leur sécurité.

C'était une leçon que la vie lui avait durement fait comprendre

Il continua d'avancer vers sa maison, son souffle visible sous le froid et les lampadaires. Il bailla de manière assez disgracieuse tout en cherchant ses clés dans son costume. Quand tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta net.

Il y avait quelque chose devant sa porte.

La rue était assez sombre, et de là où il était, il ne pouvait reconnaître que des formes indistinctes, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait une petite forme noire devant sa porte. Il passa quelques secondes à tenter de mieux distinguer l'objet. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Ce n'était clairement pas du courrier : le facteur l'aurait déposé dans la boite aux lettres et il n'avait rien commandé… Peut-être un colis de l'organisation ? De toute façon, avec son expérience de détective, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de connaitre la vérité.

Il avança d'un mètre, puis d'un deuxième. Le bruit de ses pas lui sembla être aussi fort que des coups de marteau.

Il se trouvait désormais à 5 ou 6 mètres de l'objet suspect, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas mieux le voir. Il distingua sa forme rectangulaire, mais rien de vraiment dissociable. Expirant un long moment afin de se calmer, il avança de deux autres pas incertains. A la faible lumière, son cœur faillit s'arrêter en voyant des reflets dorés surmonter l'étrange objet, ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des fils de cuivre.

Une bombe ?

Il secoua la tête. L'idée était ridicule, qui poserait une bombe DEVANT la porte de chez quelqu'un ? En plus, la couleur des fils brillants était doré, pas rose. Si l'organisation avait découvert sa vraie allégeance, ils ne se seraient pas embêtés à posé des explosifs devant chez lui. Une balle aurait suffit. La fatigue lui jouait définitivement des tours, les questions de Gin aujourd'hui ne devaient certainement pas aider à calmer sa paranoïa. Il avança vers le paquet d'un pas prudent. La distance diminuant, les fils de cuivres devinrent des rubans dorés et le paquet suspect devint une boite aux couleurs vives.

...

C'était un cadeau

...

Le paquets rouge vif n'auraient pas pu plus jurer avec l'atmosphère grise et glaciale dans lequel il baignait. C'était tellement inattendu qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de délirer. S'il n'avait pas fait un choc hypothermique dans sa voiture qui lui aurait donné de drôles de visions.

Mais le cadeau était bien réel, son reflet écarlate projetait même des petits filaments de couleurs contre la porte d'entrée. Il lui sembla reconnaitre le papier cadeau qu'il avait déjà vu utiliser Azusa lorsqu'elle emballait des paquets pour l'anniversaire de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Azusa lui offrirait des cadeaux ? Noël était encore loin et ce n'était pas son…

Oh…

Oui, il s'en rappelait maintenant… On était le 1er décembre, la date de son anniversaire...

Il s'agenouilla pour mieux le voir, tendant le bras prudemment comme l'on le ferait pour s'assurer qu'un chien ne morde pas. Il ignorait comment quiconque avait pu être mis au courant de cette date… Peut-être l'avait-il mentionné à Azusa lors d'une conversation quelconque ? Ou alors il l'avait dit à Kogoro lors de son embauche ? En tout cas, il ne s'en rappelait plus…

Même s'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu à voix haute, ce cadeau entreposé devant sa porte c'était… déroutant.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité son anniversaire, même dans son enfance ou à l'académie de Police. Le 1er décembre de chaque année n'avait toujours été qu'un jour de plus à passer pour lui. Pourtant, il se trouvait là, debout devant le premier cadeau qu'on lui ait offert depuis longtemps et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il fit donc la chose qui lui semblait la plus naturelle à faire : il le ramassa sous le porche pour le ramener à l'intérieur. La chaleur de l'appartement effleurant son visage, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, être Amuro Tooru avait quand même des bons côtés…

* * *

 **La sortie de la suite sera aléatoire, désolé !**


End file.
